<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Memories by SassySatan666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074820">Missing Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666'>SassySatan666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Servamp Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, M/M, Memory Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:06:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had woken with contrasting bangs poking at his eyes, the world new. Unknown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Servamp Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Everything, Servamp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another servamp fic!! :D<br/>Ive got a bunch of these stacked up ngl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t uncommon for large parties to be held throughout the semester. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncommon, however, was anyone showing up aside from the popular people or the sport teams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a first for the music department to be invited as a whole - apparently the host was someone from the brass section, something as unexpected as him actually showing up to the party in the first place. Yet there he was, clad in knee-high boots and the usual sweater, standing at the entrance of a house that was buzzing with alcohol and bass-boosted rave music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Already missing the keys under his fingers, Licht was planning on turning around before a wave of people forced him in, their chatter all but quiet. Glaring at anyone who stayed too close and avoiding the red cups like the plague, he found an empty room on the second floor, the area filled with books and a rather dusty piano. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Checking to see if it was tuned, he released a breath when he wouldn’t have to worry about it, the keys fresh under his fingertips. Playing a quick note, the instrument sounded throughout the room, drowning out the music that erupted from below. Looking at the door worriedly for a moment, he returned to the white and black keys, familiar with the notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must’ve zoned out once more, the usual when it came to such things, because he was disrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing loudly. Ducking down slightly and knowing he wouldn’t be seen from his position, Licht peered at the visitor, a blond who paced the room for a moment before reaching to grab a book, the movements mechanical.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding his breath, the noir devised a plan to escape, the window much closer than the door. His visitor sat with a huff, flicking the pages slightly with each turn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re here, I heard your piano playing.” Nearly falling off the bench, Licht steadied himself, taking a moment to rid his face of the blush that covered it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just leaving,” closing the lid, he pushed the stool back, brushing himself off from the dust that had fallen in his pursuit for music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, angel~ No need to leave so soon, I was enjoying your song much more than the chaos downstairs!” The book was set on the table, a yellow paper sticking between the covers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was leaving because the music is shit.” He kept his response curt, moving closer to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then stay for me~” His movement was intercepted by the blond, the man’s breath laced with alcohol and strawberries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably as shitty as this party,” He held the handle, glancing at the blond’s ruby eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man hummed, “Probably,” seeming to remember something, the blond pulled away for a moment, “Care for a drink, angel?” Sighing and sending the blond a glare, he remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh, “I’ll take that as a no~” The chuckling continued, the man wiping at the hysterical tears that seemed to form, “Damn, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>… The name’s Hyde~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would tell you mine, but I actually wouldn’t. So if you’ll excuse me-” He was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really not like my party?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him - something akin to remorse or pity surfaced, his hand falling from the knob. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must be intoxicated from the alcohol on his breath. Why should I care? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grasping the exit once more, he left, leaving the blond and the party that seemed to fade away with each step he took.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>The room was unfamiliar when he had awoken from his deep sleep, bangs of brown and gold brushing over his eyes just slightly. His mind was foggy, yet his vision clear. There was no familiar- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it familiar? I can’t remember </span>
  </em>
  <span>- fuzz that rested at the corner of every object; the blurred outlines that was always - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always? Wasn’t there a time when it wasn’t this way? </span>
  </em>
  <span>- blinking slowly and looking through the window that spanned at the centre of the room, he pulled his legs over the side of the cot, his stare never leaving the panes of glass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ripping out the cords that seemed to flood him, he stood, punching the machine that insisted on screeching when the needles were removed. Stumbling forward and nearly falling periodically, he made it to the ledge, the wood decorated in crayon stains and vases filled with flowers - </span>
  <em>
    <span>none for me, perhaps a roommate? </span>
  </em>
  <span>- the colors making the place much more homey; more lively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was sunny, beautifully so, and the streets were buzzing with humans on their mobiles, cases or bags in hand as each sauntered down their way, not caring that the world didn’t stop for them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I angry about that?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed against the glass, his pale, yet bruised and cut skin reflecting back slightly, the flower’s colors bleeding against the panes. The misted image of himself was finally known and he followed the curves of his waist covered by a thin cloth. He reached his face, vermillion eyes just as confused as his own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The red flickered as he commanded, his brain studying the purples and blues that seemed too life-like to be the petals. Glancing back for a moment, he sighed, half-glaring at the flowers who didn’t seem to have a care - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what am I doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Returning his confused gaze to the sheet of glass, he continued studying the image, his blond brows knotting together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaked open from behind, the noise quiet, yet noticeable. His expression didn’t change as he stared at the man who entered - a noir with wings of white that expanded past his shoulders, wisps of black crossing his eyes ever-so-slightly, a streak of white haphazardly crossing his right. A bundle of fresh flowers rested in the male’s hand, orange and purple a beautiful clash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the rest of the way and pushing against the wall slightly, he watched as the black-clothed male stepped forward quietly, icy blue eyes staring at him, slowly blinking as if he wasn’t real. The noir placed his items on the closest piece of furniture before swiftly walking the rest of the way, a somewhat rough hand placed on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The male spoke, his voice deep, “I offered you a ride, but you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get yourself into an accident,” the nimble-fingered man’s head shook, his hair swaying at the motion, “You’re as shitty as usual, Hyde.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The expression remained, chapped lips slightly parted as he stared at the man, words forming in his mind with each passing second. Starting as a whisper, his voice was quiet, scratchy; the opposite of the man with wings, “W-Who’s that..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The noir’s eyes widened a fraction before the expression disappeared, “This isn’t the time for games.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands pressed against the wall, his bandaged fingers curling slightly as he shook his head, “I-” His head bowed, “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know-</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m… I’m sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We met at your party?” The noir’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” He closed his eyes, biting his lip, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>party..?” His voice grew desperate and he looked toward the angel for answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… Do you remember me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head slightly, his eyes remaining shut, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>... No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>